disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Box Hub
The Toy Box Hub is a starting area for players in Disney Infinity 3.0. The Toy Box Hub is divided into different sections, with doors that take players to other places/missions and Toy Box Townspeople hosts to help guide players throughout the Hub's tutorials. Sections The sections below are listed in the order they appear going clockwise around the Hub Center. Toy Box The center of the Hub allows players to directly access the Toy Box. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse Costume that only appears when players first enter the Hub is the Toy Box Welcome Host. After talking to him, the center will activate. Exploration The blue section introduces players to the basics of movement and exploration including jumping, double jumping, and ledge grabbing. It is divided into two parts; one close to the Hub Center themed after DunBroch Castle, and another behind the castle themed after an Ewok village on the forest moon of Endor. The Ewok village is only available in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows versions of 3.0. The blue mission door for this section allows players to experience various pre-made exploration-based toy boxes. The Mulan Costume serves as the Host of this section. Sidekicks The green section introduces players to Sidekicks and how they can assist players in Infinity. It is themed after a farm. The Woody Costume serves as the Host for this section. The green mission door links players to various pre-made sidekick-based toy boxes like Plotting for Plants, although Sidekick Square One must be completed first before accessing the other toy boxes of this section. Additionally, players can unlock farm plots to use in this section. INterior The orange section links players to their My INterior spaces. It is themed after a cottage in a forest. My INterior is accessed through the orange front door of the cottage. The Cogsworth Costume serves as the Butler for My INterior. Additionally, this section has a mountain for players to climb up. Vehicles The yellow section introduces players to the mechanics of driving and flying in Disney Infinity. It is themed after Mos Eisley on Tatooine. The Luigi Costume serves as the Host of this section. The yellow mission door links players to various pre-made vehicles-based toy boxes. Additionally, players can participate in a race on a race track that goes around the Hub, or do stunts in a stunt bowl found here. Combat The red section introduces players how to fight in Disney Infinity. It is themed after Halloween Town. The Phil Costume serves as the Host of this section. The red mission door links players to various pre-made combat-based toy boxes. Random enemies will always spawn from this section after players first activate it. Additionally, players can access the Skill Tree from here after they level up a character for the first time. Base/Building/Online/Theater/Toy Store The purple section is the most feature-filled section of all the Hub. It is themed after Main Street, U.S.A. with Cinderella's Castle in the back. Before the section is activated, a Townsperson that looks like a Cast Member working in Main Street, U.S.A. stands on the purple section on the Hub Center. The Genie Costume serves as the Base Host, and explains to players about the Disney Infinity Base. He stands in front of an in-game model of the Base. The Merlin Costume serves as the Creation Host. Talking to him causes the purple mission door to appear, which links players to various building-based toy boxes including Droid in Distress (which must be completed first before accessing the other building-based toy boxes) and Pieced Together. The TRON Costume serves as the Toy Box Arcade Host. Talking to him will open up Flynn's Arcade, where players can play Featured Toy Boxes online. When players talk to him, the Skydome changes to the TRON Interface. The arcade is not active in the digital versions of the game (Windows and mobile). The Scrooge McDuck Costume serves as the Toy Store Host, explaining players about Blue Sparks and the Toy Store. Players can also talk to him to access the Toy Store. When players talk to him for the first time, the Skydome changes to the Metroville Sky. Finally, the El Capitan Theater contains the Toy Box Theater, allowing players to play Featured Toy Boxes and watch episodes of Toy Box TV. The Jiminy Cricket Costume serves as the Theater Host. Category:Disney INFINITY 3.0 Category:DI3